


Sacrifice

by DaLils



Series: Fanvids [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils
Summary: Оne of my old but still favorite fanvid... first Snagger video story)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Fanvids [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sacrifice




End file.
